Angel (Ashan)
The angel is one of the elder races created by Asha during the Mythic Age. Baptized in the blood of Elrath, the angels would bring light to the world. Considered one of the oldest and more powerful of the Elder Races, the angels have a strong affinity to Light Magic and live in their hard reaching cities in the sky. History During the Ancient Age, all of the elder races lived in the Shantiri Empire, ruled by a caste of priests. The angels fought a genocidal war against the faceless, seeking retribution for their "betrayal" in The Wars of Creation, thus beginning the Elder Wars. The Shantiri Empire was destroyed as "collateral damage", most of its inhabitants vanishing and their cities were cast down. The survivors of the Shantiri then separated and formed their own kingdoms, and the Shantiri Empire itself was slowly forgotten. The Twilight Covenant When the human scholar and first wizard, Sar-Elam, became enlightened and ascended to Dragon-hood, he returned to Ashan to force the angels and faceless into a peace treaty, known as the Twilight Covenant. As the more warlike and bloodthirsty members of their races had been slain or imprisoned, most of the survivors gladly accepted the pact. The Holy Falcon Empire Separating themselves from the other races, the angels built cities in the clouds, but when the demons invaded Ashan during the Wars of Fire, their cities were brought down, and most of the angels perished. When the war was over, the angels traveled to the recently formed Falcon Empire, as they were the ideal candidates for conversion as the Falcon Empire had a religious upheaval since the battle with the Demons and the Angels themselves were nearing extinction and therefore and end to the worship of Elrath. They approached the young Brian Falcon, great-grandson of the nation's founder Ronan Falcon, and helped him convert his fragile Empire into a strong nation dedicated to Elrath. In 48 YSD, Brian was crowned Emperor, giving absolute power to the Church of Elrath. The human kingdom was then renamed the "Holy Falcon Empire" and the angels were granted asylum within the empire, their floating cities can be found yet mostly unaccessible within the empire. While most of the angels can still be found in their floating cities, they became unofficial but highly respected teachers and advisers in the empire, teaching priests and inquisitors the abilities of Light Magic and guiding them through the laws of Elrath. Now they can be mostly found in the holy city of Flammschrein. For over 4 centuries the citizens and lords of the empire had trusted the angels and maintained the role as advisors. However, that trust was broken during the Second Eclipse due to the deception of Uriel, who hoped to use the Empire to exact revenge against the faceless for the death of his family but due to the efforts of the Griffin Family, he failed. After his treachery was revealed to the empire, a sense of wariness for the angels was sown, which would continue to last centuries later and the church's authority within the empire was reduced significantly. Despite their loss of status within the empire, they are can still be found in the empire and continue to guide and teach new generations of priests and inquisitors. Also the new seraphs and celestials serve as champions and military leaders within the empire. Description Angels are generally between six and eight feet tall. Physically imposing, they have perfect proportions, and project an aura of power and confidence. They have one of more pairs of large, feathered wings on their back, and their skin always radiates a soft, golden halo. They normally have bright gold, crystal blue or white eyes and possess a blinding eyesight, able to illuminate the darkness itself. Staring directly into an angel's eyes is like starting at two small Suns. Angels have a natural affinity for Light Magic, and a unique aura that alters their faces slightly, allowing them to look more like the people observing them. An example, an orc would see slightly orcish-looking angels, and an elf would see elvish traits. Regardless, they are always beautiful and look eternally young. By extension, the Seraphs and celestials share the same traits and powers, though since they are the fusion of human and angel souls, they retain some of their human traits. However, with time and training, this balance shifts. While angels are immortal and cannot die of old age (though they can still be killed), seraphs and celestials live for approximately 500 years. Units * Angel (H5) ** Archangel (H5) ** Seraph (H5) * Angel (CoH) * Seraph (H6) ** Celestial (H6) * Seraph (H7) ** Celestial (H7) ru:Ангелы (Асхан) Category:Races of Ashan